


First Time

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Far Harbor, Faraday is so gay for DiMA, M/M, i ship them so hard, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faraday came to Far Harbor to escape and live alone. Until he came across a synth in a ditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen this before it's because this was posted on my Deviantart :3  
> Here's a link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/
> 
>  
> 
> DiMA, stop tripping over shit.

Escaping the Institute was no small task, and if he was going to be honest with himself Faraday had no idea how he managed to get out of that godforsaken place, his only thought to run once the teleportation beam dumped him in an abandoned military station. It took him countless days and weeks that seemed to blur together to make it to the coast, the ragged man dressed in some caravan clothes he had stolen to appear more like the common people rather than the Institute scientist aide he had been built as. By the time he drifted into Far Harbor Faraday felt like he was at the end of his sanity, the synth leaving the small pitiful excuse for a town once he had given the last of his caps to buy necessary supplies to last as long as he could out in the island. Faraday had figured the higher up he went there was less Fog, and more of a chance for him to survive and thus more time to try and start a life that didn’t require him to run.  
  
Slowly making his way up a path Faraday paused to drink some water, exhausted as the constant paranoia and fear of attack kept him walking through the night, as he had not come across any stable building as of yet.  
  
 _”Oh dear…”_ The voice he heard was spoken in such a soft tone that without his auditory sensors calibrated much higher than a normal human’s Faraday was sure he wouldn’t have heard it at all. Placing his canteen away Faraday paused to hear the voice again, gun out and by his side just in case. _”This is quite humiliating…”_  
  
 _”Hello?”_ Faraday called out, the synth moving north down the hill he was on towards the voice, pausing when he heard some rustling to his left as if someone had jerked in surprise. _”I-Is someone there?”_  
  
 _”Ah…I am rather entrapped at the moment. May I ask you for assistance?”_ Faraday raised an eyebrow and followed the sound just off the path to what seemed a drop far below. There was a rather deep ditch that was hard to see right off the path, and it seemed this unfortunate person had slipped and fallen in, unable to free themselves as a bag full of objects was on top of them. _”I shall give you whatever you desire, but I would like some assistance first, if you don’t mind.”_   
  
Faraday almost snorted in amusement as he reached down and pulled the bag off up and onto the path, eyes going wide when he turned to see the hand reaching out for him. This person…was a synth? Not any synth either, it was a kind Faraday had never seen before, something that intrigued Faraday but also put him on edge as he gripped a nearby root and pulled the synth from his spot up and onto the path. For a moment the two rested, hazel eyes studying blank eyes with a hint of a yellow outline under the filament casing protecting them.  
  
 _”Thank you for your assistance. If you desire caps I have plenty, I also have some prewar objects you can have as well.”_ The odd looking synth got to his feet, offering a weathered hand that was in danger of losing the outer covering towards Faraday.   
  
_”I-I don’t need your caps…excuse me but what model are you?”_ Faraday couldn’t help himself, his curiosity almost non-satiable as he circled the synth before him, who had an amused look on his face. _”I don’t ever recall models like yourself, and I would know as I helped with the construction of frames and neural interfaces…”_  
  
 _”Are you an Institute scientist? Or a runaway synth?”_ Faraday holstered his gun at the note of suspicion in the other’s voice, hands slightly raised in a motion of surrender.  
  
 _”A runaway, I escaped….oh dear months ago? A year ago? I’m not sure, it is all a blur to me really.”_ Faraday stammered slightly, quietly cursing his exhaustion as the other synth smiled and picked up his bag from the ground.  
  
 _”Come with me, I have found a place where you can rest. You look exhausted, and it is the least I can offer for your help.”_ faraday couldn’t help but nod and follow this stranger deeper into the woods, the kind tone in his voice soothing Faraday for the first time in a very, very long time.   
  
It was the first time Faraday felt he could trust someone….just maybe.


End file.
